1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipurpose signal flag or like structure support assembly including an end piece configured in the form of a utilitarian tool. Removable connection of the end piece in either of at least two operative orientations defines the use of the support assembly as a boat hook or like tool structure or as a support for the displayed signal flag.
2. Description of the Related Art
While participating in the sport of scuba-diving, skin diving or the like, especially in an open water environment, it is necessary to display an appropriate signal or dive flag in a highly visible manner. Unfortunately, many smaller boats are not normally structured to accomplish sufficient positioning and display of a signal flag of this type in order to provide proper warning of diving activity in a given area. As a result many dive flags are merely connected to some type of float structure and anchored in area of the dive site. While meeting necessary regulatory conditions for display, the dive flag is located in such a low lying position that the observation thereof, especially by individuals traveling in a high speed watercraft, is extremely difficult. As a result, numerous accidents and significant injury, including death, is an all too frequent result. Accordingly, it is well recognized that the effective exposure and display of a dive flag or like signal flag in an occupied water area is becoming increasing important. Such active display is rendered even more critical due to the increased popularity of “jet boats” or “jet skis” commonly traveling at extremely high speeds.
In order to overcome problems and disadvantages of the type set forth above numerous devices have been developed and are possibly commercially available which serve to actively display a dive flag or like structure in a manner which is clearly observable even from a great distance. However, such flag displays or supporting devices are generally difficult to store because of an extended length and/or because of the rigidity or other structural features of conventional support assemblies dive or signal flags. As a result, the use of fixed, elongated support assemblies for dive and signal flags has dwindled, in that many types of water craft have relatively limited storage space which is not readily adaptable for the positioning or storage of elongated flag poles.
One solution to the problem has been the innovation of selectively extendable flag supports, which may be selectively disposed in either an outwardly extended or inwardly collapsed position. In the collapsed position, storage is facilitated even on the smallest marine craft. However, due to well recognized space limitations even on some of the larger boats, the storage of extra, relatively infrequently used devices becomes a nuisance. As a result dive flags or other signal flags specifically adapted for use on a marine craft are not adequately used or effectively displayed, when used.
As set forth above, various utilitarian structures, implements, tools, etc. are specifically adapted for use on boats of various sizes. Perhaps the most common of such implements is the conventions boat hook assembly. Typically, the boat hook includes an elongated wooden or other appropriate material pole or shaft having a hook-like structure disposed on the end thereof. In use, the boat hook is capable of retrieving articles purposely or inadvertently disposed in the water. The boat hook is also capable of retrieving and passing lines to others aboard the watercraft or to individuals on the docks, so as to facilitate the docking or mooring of the craft. As with many other implements, the storage of boat hooks may be inconvenient due to their size and the rigidity of the material from which they are formed. However, their frequent use typically overrides such inconveniences thereby increasing their presence on watercraft of all sizes.
Accordingly, one solution to the problems and disadvantages of the type set forth above would be the combining of a dive flag and a useful tool or implement such as, but not limited to, a boat hook assembly. Such a proposed structure should be capable of being selectively disposed in either a collapsed or displayed orientation. Moreover, the structuring thereof should be such as to easily convert the proposed dive flag support structure into at least one other useful implement. Further, such a proposed assembly should be capable of displaying and/or storing a dive or like signal flag in an effective and efficient manner. Also, because the proposed signal support assembly could be converted into a tool, its usefulness would most certainly be increased while distinguishing it from either the conventional boat hook or signal flag support structure as known and commonly used in the marine industry. Additionally, such a product should be capable of effectively deploying the flag at an elevated location, preferably above the tallest structure on the boat in compliance with marine regulations.